This invention relates to cooking ranges, and more particularly though not exclusively to domestic kitchen ranges.
Many kitchen fires occur because food, commonly grease, ignites on top of a kitchen range. The damage is usually considerably more extensive than necessary because either, there is no fire extinguisher available, or the homemaker uses the wrong extinguishing technique, such as, for example, throwing water on the flames. There are a number of automatic or semi-automatic extinguisher systems available, but these are generally expensive and it is uncommon for a domestic range to be equipped with such a system.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive form of fire extinguishing system which may be used on a domestic kitchen range.